


The aftermath of the duel

by Alexandhamtheman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, Disappointment, Duelling, Oops, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandhamtheman/pseuds/Alexandhamtheman
Summary: Alex's death oops sorry not sorry I love angst





	The aftermath of the duel

A single sound that was enough to make him flinch; yet this sound didn't include a single utterance of a word. The pain was indescribable; it was neither emotional or physical…. was it? Was it really not the pain he felt when he envisioned Eliza's face turning from pure excitement and joy when she finally saw him again to pain and unmistakable sadness when he breathed out his final words? No, he couldn't think of this, not now. Alex glanced up at Aaron, his former best friend, his enemy…. and now his killer. His eyes were blurry, from tears of course, but also from the blood he could see pooling around him. Alex would never show any sign of weakness, he hid it with his cockiness and wit, but the light started crawling towards him, not ominously, it was full of certainty and warmth. He could see Philip with a cocky smirk on his face, and John with a weak smile and a hint of disappointment…. and possibly Washington? Alex let out a weak mutter that could resemble a “sir” and blinked away the tears when George scowled and huffed angrily. Then it was over, the light disappeared, he felt a soft hand stroke his cheek…. Eliza! He couldn't wait to see her again! Something seemed wrong… was she crying? Alex tries to indicate that he was alive, but it seemed that he was fading in and out of his body. _No! Not yet! I need to say goodbye…. teach me how to say goodbye! Rise up! Rise up! Eyes… up. Raise a glass to freedom~_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one shot for you


End file.
